why not annie
by hatsuharu17
Summary: this is a new kind of love story.annebell is a rock-star kind of girl.wile her twin big sister marry is a good girl.she listen and do what she is tell.they grow up whit the twins koaru and hikaru!thhey best friends.my speillying is better in story!
1. she coming

ch.1 coming!

"hikaru,hikaru gust what!"said kaoru the youther twin."what did tone got a new toy?"said hikaru while paying a game."no".kaoru laughing."then what?"said hikaru."2 someone is coming!said kaoru."who!yelled hikaru!"laughing whille saying "you so funny when you are mad hikaru...""who is coming and when!yelled hikaru."you so and Annabell is coming to collage with us and they coming tomorred!said kaoru."what"!they coming

!"yelled hikaru!"ya ".said kaou."why didn't you tell me sooner"!HE YELLED!" here?"said knok."who here kaoru?"said hikaru."they here,what to day hikaru?"kaoru said while hikaru was going dress."what they here!"yelled hikaru." is Sunday,not Saturdays."said kaoru . "ya".said hikaru."i am going to see who here.o.k hikaru"said kaoru."o.k i will be they in a min.''said kaoru."wit"said hikaru but kaoru let before he could hear know.''coming just a sed."said he open the door."hello."

said the old lady said"hello kaoru. they was both smile happily. then a youth girl come out of the car and have the same black hire like her mother and blue was so petty,she have to be the most petty girl he every have,but look so sad."what wrong marry?"said look at him,then smile and said"oo it notherthing." she was carrying her 1 of hers bag

."oo let me get that for you."he said smileing."no it OK i get it"she said back.""OK"he said sadly."but you can get the other in the car if you want"she said."OK"he said the back car door open(you know the end of the car that can open)and a petty red headed and green eyes girl,she so 1. he did know how that he ask"marry who is that?"marry sate to laugh,"that Annabelle ."he look at the red head that had green eyes then look at marry and said "but you are her twin and Annabelle doesn't have black hire and blue eyes like you?"marry stop smile and look her and say"she said that she not a part of me and my life so she die her hire red and get green eye sated,and sate in her room and go to doesn't talk to mom,but talk to me all the doesn't like her at all,that why she let me and her come here like sad that she hate Annabelle like very nice."then kaoru though"_this is marry she way aways with her mom and now she with me right here without her mom at her sild and can talk about her mom and sister like a good change._

_"_then he smile and say"let get yours bags...""kaoru"Annabell come and hug him like a big Teddy bear."hey belle how are you?"saying like he was dieing."you remember the nickname you give me when we while litter!"she said like she was a 5 year old girl."ya"he said."Annabell and marry how was yours tip?"hikaru'" all three look at him look he was cazzy!"what"hikaru kaoru said"you not going to hug then?"''what,ok sure"hikaru added. but kaoru saw Annabelle heart breaking "hikaru hug them"said yuzuha come out and said "girls and boys me and was talking and thought it will be better if you sayed in a doom room at school with some of the guys friends,but you all have you own rooms,and i have part the boys suffer in the boxes in the cars"they all look at the 7 cars of the boys suffer+ the 10 cars of the girls look the moms waving good bey to the door shut!boom!they all jump a litter bet!the car dive say"say come on."they all got in the was sleeping with her Head in hikaru lap,and lags on kaoru got door open so fast that the hurts the three that ways a wark and they saw marry said"who is that guy?"

them tamakin yelled"hikaru and kaoru why is that pure litter girl sleep on you like that?"he had look like they just kill you is so dumb to think that we will some thing like that to her?"the hitachiin boys said at the same time."because you guys is you."her he pick her up in his amys like a baby."tone you might not want to do that"the boys said but it was to let he was on the flood with his Head up to the flood with Annabelle hand on his Head and setting on his back!the rest of the host club was looking at the red Head in saed."belle it ok he not going to hurts you"kaoru said."ya Annabelle it ok."then the host club look at kyoya said "Annabelle ouran,18,girl and getting marry to ..."his eyes open up like a is she marrying koy-kun"said by hunny."she marry kaoru hitachiin."then the host club look at him like he just said the wold up about to blow up.

"that mush be wrong kyoya."said by haruhi."i never is wrong haruhi"said they all look at the boy who just got out of the car."kaoru is that turn."tamaki said while his face was in the flood."yes tone it mom and said that i will marry Annabelle ouran in 4 years."he said smile like it was ok to get marry be tamaki look at hikaru and saw a bet of a sad look that leaf in a sed,then tamaki said "oo"as he leaned a new thing about hikaru."what is it"Annabelle said to him."oo nothing but can you get off me berry."tamaki said."ooooo sorry.i hate it when people move me when i sleeping."she said kaoru help her was wearing a band t-shit and black plants with a hole in the need. then haruhi help timaki hikaru got out and open the door and the host saw marry as hikaru help her out of the the host club look at kyoya."she ouran,18 and she marry now a litter sarry to say hi to marry.''"."hi i am marry. nice to meet you."she said with a was wearing a black and with wrath dress with height hells."they are twins?"haruhi ask kyoya."yes Annabelle die her hire red and her eyes green."

"ok now i get it".haruhi Annabelle went to her and said"hi.i am Annabell ouran.i am be friends ok."she said it vary fast."ok."haruhi Annabelle pull her hands to the car and tell the maids to put her suffer in he talk haruhi and sate to run away in the school with her."haruhi"said tamaki."Annabelle come here now we need to get ours room and classes now"hikaru it to let she kaoru turn to him mad as mad could be and say "hikaru you meanie ,you so mean!"kaoru said."what did i do now?"he host club just look at them."you call her Annabelle not Annie!"he said"so?"hikaru said looking at him."you said as long as you love her you will call her Annie remember!"kaoru said."kaoru i doesn't love her no more!"he tamaki could see his hear breaking for saying that."will..i hate you!"kaoru everboby look at he."if i didn't love no more i will tell her that in stay looking her thing that for 10 years"kaoru said then run off.


	2. do you hate me?

chapter 2:ok let me tell you

"KAORU"yelled hikaru."hik-cain do you rally hate annibelle?"ask hunny."no,but i don't love her in the way i did when i was 8"said hikaru."you know her when you was 8?"hunny said with big eyes."ya"he said smile."you was happy when you was litter?"he said smilaing."i was in love whe i was 8"hikaru said. "tell us about when you was litter."hunny said with big eyes."i will tell you eveything when we us class and rooms."said hikaru."ok"said then everyboby got then rooms in the sames was a girl and boy haruhi,marry,and annebelle was macking them the boys went and hikaru sater the story."it all sate when...

16 years ago when they was 2 years

"boys come and meet the girls you will be marrying."yuzuha said so boy come run down the stire like monkeys."you will love the boys girls"yuzuha."they will"said love.(love is marry and annebelle mom,yuzuha is hikaru and kaoru mom!)"mom do we have to?"hey boys said the girls said"yes"togaier then boys look at then and said"what are your names?"then the girls said"marry and your's?"then the boys said"said "hikaru and kaoru."then the girls said"is your's names is said by older twin or youther twin frist?"then the boy look at each is then amile and said"older and who about your's?

"then the girls said"older."but olny one smile the other didn't. "with one is the happyer twin?"one look at the smileing twin that smile turn into a lught and then the lughting twin said"annebelle"then the other said"marry"then the boys said "can you tell us about?"marry look at them while annebelle stop lughting and said"sorry no,but if you give us time and stop doing and looking the same we could"annebelle give then her hand and koaru give his hand and said"i am kaoru nice to met you annebelle"he said they all look at the two sacking hands."annebelle never laves marry seeed"love said."kaoru nevers leves hikaru seeds"said yuzhuha."let be friends annebelle and i will call you ?"said look at him. then smile"ok."then she turn to hikaru who was shyer then kaoru becuse when she put her hand out and said"hello you want to be my friend?"he said"no."then she sit on the flood and he look at the crying he give her his hand and said"will you be my friend annie?"she look at him and smile and stop crying and said "yes."then they got up and all said"are you comeing marry?"all at the same time."ok?"then all 4 of then run off.

3 years latter

"annie"hikaru yelled as he run out the boys just go home from a car pull up."hikaru"yelled one of the girls."they you are was your school?"koaru ask marry."fine"she said as she walk up the wack way."what wrong with her belle"kaoru ask."she mad becuse we not in the same class."she said huging hikaru and not leting go."how was your day belle?"kaoru ask with a sate to cry and said"they a boy in the 2 sed grand and he is very mean to me,he pull me into the forte and i hit my hand."annie said the boys look at the diver and said "we are going to annebelle school right now."so they went and find the boy."hmmmm can we talk to you outsild?"the boys they went outsild and koaru said"i hear you was being mean to belle?""who is annie"the boy said."belle or annie is annebelle the k gard you pull into the forten and she hit her hand!"the hikaru hit the boy, but it did no hurmt to the boy becuse he was pick up hikaru and thoutg him in to the annebelle saw that and run up to the hit didn't hurts he thouth her into the koaru hit didn't hurts(:( ).then the girls dad run up and talk the three kid home."are you all all right?"ask yuzuha."yes mom,but that boy was bullying annebell and we didn't like that."the boys.

3 years let

"hikaru and koaru"annebelle said."annie!"hikaru run up and annebelle was said where was koaru?""he with ?"he said"we moveing to france hikaru!"she said while crying."it ok annie becuse.."he said sateing to cry."what wrong hikaru?"then he put his hands on her should and said "becuse ...i is in love with you annie."he said eyes open up wide and she cry with him becuse she love him she said"hikaru i am marrying koaru remeber.."but before she could fist hikaru kiss she kiss him back.''i love you to hikaru."she said."annie i will call you annie tie the day i stop loveing ."" yes."then she said goodbey to everyboby then they leave and never come back tie this today.

TODAY IN TIME

hunny was crying in the was stand over was was was standing in the hall."hikaru that so sad."tamaki and huuny said togaier."that it .today and forever annebell will be my dather!"yelled tamaki."she is now red berry!"'are you sure about that?"siad kyoya.(to the girl in annebelle room for a sleepover.)"we sure have the boys over for the fun of it!"yelled annebelle."no"said haruhi and was waching a moive."you guys so borreing!"annebelle said."i am geting then so bey!""wite"they iy was to late she was gone."boys."she yelled and knoowing on the door."what?"hikaru open the saw her in p.j pants whit star and a black tanp top."do you whant to come other two is broning!"she said."no they here at my sleepover.""but""no""but""no"but"no"buttttttttttttttttttttt"noooooooooooooo!"he she sit on the flood and cry."oooooooooo no you not getting your way by siting they and cry!"he yelled and smen he door .he had hit her with the she cry very lond and cry"kaoru hikaru hit me with the and me is getting marry in 4 shoule be abrnr to help me by now."hikaru was hiting the wall with his head."how about this belle we come over and you stop crying?"she sad smileing."ok"she stop crying and got up and push kaoru in the room and everboby follow then to the the moms was runing ever where looking for the kids and find then in annebelle room speeling in a row like this..

kyoya,tamaki huging haruhi,hunny huging ohi-chian,mori,marry,kaoru and hikaru huging annebelle in the midder of them!


	3. school

chapter3:letters

"ok class let see..

haruhi

tamamki

kyoya

mitsukuni

takashi

marry

annebelle

"the teacher said."are they nicknames i needed to know?"two kids rise they hands."yes mitskuni""i am hunny!"he said happily."and that is mori!""why can't mori talk to me?""oo he dose like to talk""ok then"she talk went on and on."it's was olny 4 can it be."hikaru said."it feel like years."annie said."so"he add."let do us homework together because we paters."sure but you cannt' see my to.

when they got homework

"so the pater is...

huuny and mori"

"ya!"yelled hunny.

"haruhi and kaoru"

they look at each other.

"marry and tamaki"

they was no comme it.

"annebelle and hikaru."

they look happier everyone thought.

"and they one more ok let see ...we will just have you witer a letter to the class."the teach said."ok."he said find.

back to the right time

so was everboby was doing they home.(we going to see everybody but let start with the boys twin.)"kaoru are you done yet?"hikaru said witing his letter."ya just have the letter."kaoru add."kaoru do you like Annabelle?"they was no "of course i like grow up together.""but i mean love her like a wife?"kaoru was talking a shower while they was like up at the roof and thought how do i said tings?everybody ask he that,but never did they riesz that he met like a sister." you fall and dowe or what?"hikaru yelled."what was the ageing?""do you love Annabelle like a wife?"he said."no"he said with a sad tone."i know that i sure but i did juse didn't.""oooo."hikaru said."then is if ok if i love her?"HE SAID."that find hikaru,just didn't be a daddy."kaoru just sit they with no words to said."i done with my letterr."now to mori and hunny."do you think that annie and hikaru love each other?"hunny ask."yes"mori to tamaki and marry."..!"yelled tamaki."yes for the million time what?"she was getting mad."do you like kaoru?"tamaki ask."that is like i asking you do you like you sister boyfriend."she added."i wish you coloud,but i don't have a sister or bother.''he said with sadness in his eyes."tamaki i am so sadie.i didn't know."marrry said."it ok"said look in her feel so happy,and didg they lean in and they open they eyes abd brock the look at each other and tought that they was in love."i have same thing to said..."they both said."you frist"they added "i will go frist"tamaki said."i think i love you!""i love you to!"marry said kiss and they on the you know what happen and annie was working togaeter."do you like hikaru?"annebelle ask."WHHAAATTT MMEEE"haruhi yelled."yes silly."she was happy today."no i don't love him!"haruhi said madly."do you!""what?"annie said."do you love hikaru?"haruhi said."many!''annie said turning red."you do!"haruhi yelled.""i said many...""you do!"she said." do you like?"annie ask haruhi."will bey i have to go!"haruhi said."but haruhi..."she was open tamaki door and saw then and she coolers the door and walk was to starry to say a saw haruhi going in her room.'' haruhi"hikaru close the door."haruhi..."he said sadly.


	4. i love you

chapter 4:note

Annabelle went out of her room for a jog when she find a read the note to find that it from her mom,and to went out of his room to get hikaru some coffee when he find the same note on his door,but he look at Annabelle door she didn't have a note on her door."she mush all ralde got this note or she read the note and put it on my door."he know on her door and he hear he break the door look at the door and saw kaoru and he went over to her and hug her and said "it ok belle...it ok... so be srong for him."ok ."she said while stopping crying."i wish she will leave me along!" "i know let go to the park you me,and marry and hikaru."

"i will like that."Annabelle they went to they twins room and said"let go the park!"they was talking about hikaru coffee when Annabelle and kaoru walk in."why."hikaru said."we have school today."marry other to hand went down."why are you to so mean?"they said."we not mean!""yes you are and you are boring."they add."we are not,and now we are going to the park like you too said and you will see that we not borering."they said marching Annabelle and kaoru smile and said"we are eviler then they think!"then they run up and they all went to the park!kaoru and marry was in a tree watching belle and Annabelle and hikaru was on the playground talking..."hikaru ..."Annie was going on."Annabelle here my letter."then he look away."ok "and she reads..

dear Annabelle

i know this is just homework but i don't care and i hope you don't care,so here i go Annabelle i am a deeply in love with you and i have be seen we was 3 years old and i will aways love you for how long i live!and i hope you love me now will you tell me do you?

love always hikaru

"do you love me back?"hikaru ask with a smile."here my letter hikaru and then you will know my askew."she said with a frown"ok Annabelle."he said happily.

drear hikaru

i am sorry,but i think it better if we never talk or hugged out aging.i will love the members we have.i love them,but i am sad to have to say good bey.i wish i don't have ,but i do. and i will always miss you forever and more.i wish i didn't have to do way i can't hurt you no more this way. this is good bey.

from Annabelle

"i am sorry hikaru."said crying."hikaru...""shut up.i hate you go away now"he yelled."hikaru..hikaru come back ply come back!"she yelled as long as she can and crying."she was hurting witting that."marry said."he was hurting reading it."kaoru said."but it have to be down.""but it have to be down?marry ask kaoru."sorry i can't said or she have my hand."he said." it a game now Right."she added."you on"he run crying down the hall crying in to her host club saw all said"Annabelle."but they she didn't said a KNOW."go away."she cred.

"what wrong Annabelle."the host club they saw hikaru with red in eyes and he was mad and then she lock his door."Annabelle what hikaru do to you?""i did norther thing wrong!"hikaru yelled."yes you did you made this wost be giving the letter!"Annabelle yelled."but red Berry talk to daddy...""shut up tamaki!"Annabelle yelled." hikaru have a bad tast in girls.."tamaki annabelle start to cry yelled."what did i do now!daddy love you!"tamaki yelled."will 'daddy' that is a one-saild love.i am sorry!" "i going in to a dark Conner."" no one care tamaki!"annabelle yelled."Wit tamaki said that hikaru have a taste in girls so hikaru like Annabelle? see that so good right Annabelle...""no because i don't love hikaru because i love i talk kaoru that this hikaru give me the letter this after noon at the it said that he love. and then.."

"shut up i know what happen i don't needed to here it aging!"hikaru yelled."stop that you to i think this a prank on us becuse they best friends..""then why dose she think that it better that we never talk agine!""what did she .but. but... " haru said."i lost.""JUST GO AWAY NOW! ! !"annabelle yelled."ok then bey guys."haruhi said."it better for then to cooled off be for you always like that."kaoru said as he went to his at night."annebelle i coming in ok."haruhi said."come in."she said sadly."why did you lie to hikaru?"haruhi said."because my mom..."she said."what did you mom said?"haruhi ask."haruhi are you my best friend?"annabelle ask.

"ya."haruhi said with a smile." the paper she give and remember she is evil."annabelle said."how evil can she be...WHAT IN THE WORLD!"haruhi said when she said read it."will now me and kaoru going to get marry to."annabelle said about to cry."why do you have to marry kaoru not hikaru?"haruhi said."will becuse i am rich and the rich marry other rick my failmy and theys always what to be my mom hate me so,and what she said goes because.."she end they."because of what?"haruhi ask."because my dad was a godfather so she can kill peopel she dislike."annabelle said."that why."haruhi said."you lucky because you what."annabelle said."no i can't.""why?"because i love kaoru."she said."i am so sorry,but i will love you to marry him!"annabell said."it ok i get it.""will i going to bed now so good night."they said and went to bed!


	5. why?

chapter 5:the night be for the weedding!

Annabelle and hikaru saw each other when Annabelle was run and listen to mice on her i was drinking coffee when Annabelle saw him and marry laughter and having hurts her so mush she run saw her running back."her jog or run thing is over? " marry ask."ya."hikaru said said."let go home i out of coffee."hikaru add.

"ok."she said with sadness in her eyes.i have to go the Dr. first so she you in class."she said "ok."he said."only he know."she said in a whisper."bey"ya bey."hikaru went to class all look at the two kids in the midden of the class that was looking at the teacher hated it."Annabell and hikaru is they a some thing worg with you to.

"then they said "yes mide i hate that thing next to me."they said with out emotes."with then haruhi set next to hikaru and Annabell said next to went to they new sat ring."hey kaoru let do our homework .

"she said with a smile.''ok."he said with a smile."be carely may go heart braking by her."hikaru yelled."haruhi be mart full in love with you if you his friend." Annabelle yelled."our kids is frighting mommy." tamaki yelled."will go stop them then daddy."kyoya said."that it me now."Annabelle yelled at hikaru."no i will not hurt you!"hikaru host club look at kaoru run up and kiss host club look at the tow of then."belle i love you so much!"kaoru said. Annabelle look him and smile and said."i love you tow kaoru!"

and kiss leave while they all was doing was siting in the Conner of the room when tamaki was sad because he what to go they."hikaru you don't get it."haruhi said."what that my bother love his wife and i love her for 15 years now.

what do i not get?"hikaru said."why they have to love each other..."then she stop because she was just about to talk why?"why?"hikaru look at host club all look at the girl in the room with hers in her mouth and Wit eyes."what wrong with kaoru and Annabelle?" hikaruk ask with a hrad voice."hikaru i thought you hate her..?''haurhi said."no i love her with all my heart for the past 13 years!"he yelled with a pain in his eye."hikaru?"hunny said."what wrong..?''

then his eyes open."what did her mom did now?"he look over at him."hikaru she got a note from her mom and her mom hit her the other day for her saiding that..."haruhi said."she hit her!"he run out the hall.(now to kaoru and Annabelle.)"are you sure about this?"kaoru was Annabelle was in a night dress on her bed."yes."

"i know you don't love you just doing this so you mom will be happy."he said."i can't let her do that.""i know i can't let her two.""so let paly house and we do love each other if that easy."he say. "sure . daddy."she said happy."we going to mack this kid game in a devil game."

Annabelle said belied in and then start to kiss on the door brook was hikaru."get off of her!"hikaru yelled. "why?" kaoru said as he got up."because that not you are the good twin kaoru,and Annabelle what will your mom said if she saw you right now with kaoru!""she will be this was her idea."Annabelle said.

"will i love you Annabelle not kaoru and you know this!""will you are a big lire because you don't or you will remember your promise!"she yelled."what promise?"he yelled back."i hate you if you don't remember!"she yelled."will i will love you for every!""then remember the promise!""what promise?but why was you in bed with kaoru kissing?''"will it call sex and i hope you mom have tell you what that is because i am not!""i know what that is!"he yelled."will you asked.""i mean arrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

"arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr what?''"why was you going to have sex with him?""becuse i have to!""why do you have to?""becuse mom said so or she wil..."they see fell down crying."arrrrr i hate her so much."then hikaru hit a fownler pot and it fall down and breck ."owwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

yelled the twins look at the girl with a blue like red gresss in her hands that was in foot of her was crying."annabelle!" the twin hkiaru got her up and talk her to the skin qnd talk out the gress out of her wash her fix then he kiss her hands."i will leave now."then the twin leave."this is bad.i am love with hikaru

."she sad to her self."and and i lov it."then he host club run in and saw her sleeping in the bed like an angel."she ok."tamaki said."i was so Saree for her."he add."now tomorrow she marrying kaoru and she love hikaru."haruhi said."tamaki i sorry."marry said."what wrong marry?""nothing.


	6. i love you too!

chapter 6:wedding day.

all the host club was the best man, but hikaru and haruhi was the maids of Annabell and her mom was walking down the hall in her petty wedding she got to the end of the hall and when in fought of the guy went and on and on said Annabelle do you tack kaoru to be your lovely wedded boy and so you kaoru talk Annabelle as your lovely wedded will fell end the war beweed your family

remember what haruhi said"that your shall be turn to your heart and everything okay."he was thinking about how this is hurting hikaru so they said"no."then every one look at them like they was crazy

." i am sorry,but i can't marry belle because i in love with haruhi."he said then haruhi look away because she like him to."Annabelle tell me !"love said."mom i am sorry, but i am love with a old friend of my hikaru."then every one look at her mom hit her to the ground."i tell you to never said agine."then siad just got up and got the die of our the dress

."will i sorry but i do love him."annabelle said."and i sorry but i am not haveing kaoru child but he is my big bother.""he is not you tow don't have the blood."love said."but i love him as my big bouther.""will he not."will can't have a child with him!""will then i will go thought the other end of this and chip get the boy.""no max and chip levea him along."she said was pushing kaoru was pudhing max and chip push them to the groud.

"stop."they yelled as long that they they pick up hikaru and bouth to love."leve hi a long!"annabelle run up to her mom."pl stop." annabelle said. as she went in fought of of hikaru."annabelle move right now of i will have to hurt you to.""i don't care you not hurting him."annabelle yelled."then i am sorry annabelle."love said."hikaru run."she yelled.

"why?she just what to talk."he said."no hikaru the note said that if me and kaoru will not get marry and have a child in me by the end of the she wil..."she said host club was all looking the two kids that was trying to save hikaru.

kaoru was pushing hikaru annabelle was stilling in fouth of him."she said that she will tallk hikaru away from me by..by..by killing him!"annabelle yelled crying

.kaoru was crying host club all look at annabelle and kaoru who was force to do something that peopel that love each other when they was realy for something like that do out of htey didn't love each other like that."mom!"marry yelled."why will you do that to annabelle and kaoru!htey are nice peopel!and i am not a girl you what if you don't what annabelle becuse she love hikaru!""why is that?"love said."becuse i am love with tamaki and i am haveing his baby!"marry yelled.

then annabelle saw something that was bad."mom no."she said salnding upa nd then her eyes got she fall down on her was blood every her mom was haddeing a knife in her hand with annabelle blood on the knife. hikaru run with kaoru to the girl that was losting so much blood."why did you do that!that was so subit!"hikaru was saiding

."becuse you was going to kill you or marry and my nicess.""why will you try to suvie me when i never try suvei you?"marry poilce was talking the mom away."becuse i am your litter twin sister and i love you forget that."she said smileing."move out the way!my red-berry."tamaki yelled.

"don;t die anna-chain!"yelled hunny."are you ok?"haruhi ask."she will be ."kyoya siad."oo no i going to gress boy don't know if i will live and he owns a hope is gone."annabelle she was talking to the and the host club ride in the hopels they.


	7. i am coing angine!

chapter 7:Annabelle work up!

they Annabelle open her's eyes to a litter light on next to her was kaoru in a chire. and they was a letter on her from was letter was for was a black rose on the red paper.

dear Annabelle

Don't know how to say this but here i go.i am levering and going so where where i can't hurts you no more.o.k i am pain was i am 't think i don't love because i do!they no words that come to mind how much i love you!this is hurting me more them it hurting you!you go and marry kaoru!he will like dose love you kids and happy with him! it as my lost you love me then marry him and don't hurt him!becuse i love him everyone that i said bey and that i will never forget them!and i do love you as long as i live and forevery!i will miss you Annabelle.

you are in my thoughts often

and in my hears always

love always hikaru.

she was crying she made the biggest choir of her got up and got change in her she got her open the widow when she saw kaoru runing to her."belle what are you doing?"he said quietly."kaoru i am doing what i sure of down in the first place.i love you kaoru."she said slowly and kiss his check. "goodbye kaoru."she said and jump out the window."help,help, ruining away."then as i run for it i yelled something that i love"kaoru it a war to get me to give up on life and you know that!"then i know that he smile as her yelled"o.k. if that what you what you get it because i love you that much litter sister!"then i smile and yelled." me if you can because i am the grained bead-man! i in love hikaru,kaoru."then i can't hear nothing.

i went to the airport."what can i do for you ms.?"some guy ask."one airplane trick for fance pl."i said."okay that will be 50000 yens."he said."here i give him it."wow you have that much money?"he said."yes i do."i said."will bey."i i was on the plant to fance to save hikaru form his at the doc."kaoru are you sure she jump out the window?"tamaki said sadly."yes tone i sure."haruhi was looking around and she find a letter for Annabelle,form hikaru."are you sure?"tone ask."YES TONE I SURE!"kaoru yelled."SHE MISSING!NOW. AND IT WAR SHE YELLED.O MY GOD WE IN TROUBLE!"he was yielding." went on fighting."guys."they went on fighting."GUYS!"haruhi yelled."WHAT?" they yelled."look at this."haruhi read haruhi saw a new never been open letter form Annabelle and she open and read.

dear everyone,

i am going after hikaru!i know where he went.i needed to save i in love with i needed to save him!thank you for loveing me and careing for me and pl don't come affer me!if i put me in a coffin then down me in the ocean were me and hikaru went when we met pl.i love you all!and tamaki i wish my dad was like you.i love you daddy tamaki!i all hunny loveing smile. mori loveing me!i love kyoya smatness.i love haruhi niceness!i love kaoru puting up with me for all this time!i love hikaru everything!will this is goodbye.

love annabell ouran

haruhi was crying."that idiot leaf and leaf for belle,red-berry and she went affer him!"they mist the look at each other."okay do you guy know where hikaru can't die at whit out killing his self?"she kaoru eyes got big and he said "come on you to we have to get hunny,mori , marry,and kyoya becuse we going to fance to save hikaru and Annabelle dive up to a old build that look die."then Annabelle and kaoru thought _"i am going to save him!"_but but kaoru add they in shed of him.


	8. annie

chapter 8:Annie

will here go i saw that my shite had a blood on my slid."_will i was just happen days is nomber right?"_will hikaru per be rally for she walk in to the Drake build with a candle and that all."hikaru."she listen for a was no reason.

"hikaru."while with the other."we needed8 trick to will be 400000 yen kid."the same guy said."here."kaoru hand him the they went on to the plant."_we coming annabelle and will be okay."_

kaoru to our Annabelle."hikaru come out pl."she she fall down and hit her hand and she saw a boy pick her up and talk her to a room as she she warm up and jump up while shine siting saw hikaru siting all tie up in a wooden chilr."hikaru you idiot."she said while trying to get it hurt so much to move."owwww my lags why can't i move them?"she said.

"then a guy walk over to her."hello my love."he said."what?"Annabelle said."you and me are getting marry!"he said."are you crazy?"Annabelle said trying to get up aging,but it hurt to much!"will i am 100% crazy and 100% crazy for you so i am both!"he added."will me and hikaru will be leaving because my mom is at the doc." Annabelle said."to bad i have no idea had to get out."he said."what!"Annabelle yelled.

"why long have you been her?""while about 10 years"he said."come you untie hikaru so he can play with us?"Annabelle ask. "will no because i love you."he said."pl."Annabelle added."NO."he he push her into the wall and back some ribs."pl stop it hurt so bad!"Annabelle yelled."hikaru mack him stop!''Annabelle he dope her on to the ground and on she was laying agers the wall."owww." Annabelle said."shhhhh they might hear you."he said."due you are crazy and con me and hikaru leaver?''Annabelle said."no my friend will not levee!"he yelled.

then Annabelle look at hikaru who want to crying,but will not in fought of Annabelle."you can cry hikaru it okay."Annabelle he start to to the 8 host!"okay kaoru where is this build."kyoya said."67 st ,s,4372."kaoru then they dive all the they come to a was brooked."okay guy the cops is coming to save them."kyoya said."let go!"tamaki said."we can't because we can't never find them in time to save them."haruhi the cops got to the other three."when is they going to be here hikaru?"Annabelle said. "who?"hikaru ask."the host club."

"why will they be here?""because i said to not come so of cues they gong to be here.""okay then."then the host club come ruining in and saw the two of tie to a chire and Annabelle siting agine a blood is wall."guys are you okay?"hunny ask."guy look behind you!"they yelled but to was to the host club was in a net."hello more friends to play with."that guy said."dude what is your name?"Annabelle said

.he went to her and pick her up and slam her else the wall and dope her."so you have no name."Annabelle said."i will call you bob."Annabelle said."bob?"he ask and then smile."me have name."then he jump up and down."bob clam down!"Annabelle yelled. "okay."then he leaf."thank you god."Annabelle yelled."okay Annabelle get up and get up down and get hikaru."haruhi said."sorry haruhi i can't do that."Annabelle said."why Anna-Chan?"hunny ask."because i can't stand up because it hurt to much to stand it."Annabelle said sadly.

"Annabelle what have you and hikaru down way we was looking for you guys?"kyoya ask."will i got here,i fall,it went black,i find my self in this room think that hikaru find me and pick me up and talking me out because i saw bob.i thought it was i try to get up so i cloud untie hikaru so we can bob get mad and pick me up and hit me gets the wall very Head over and over bob went to get toys he you guys got on we here."Annabelle said breathless.

"Annabelle feel you slides and stop ever time you feel a bone."kyoya she did and feel 2 bones on her Left 3 on her right slid."ok yo have 5 ribs out of is this all your blood?"kyoya added."i think so."Annabelle was blood all on the was a big die dot of blood on the flood."is that bad?" she ask."ya that alot of blood Annabelle

."kyoya bob walk in."bob can i tell you so thing?"Annabelle said."sure."bob said."if you let the people in the net out of this build i will be your best friend every!"she said with a big host club look at her and the crazy man."you pommies!"bob said."yes i do."Annabelle said."they mommy is Saree because they needed to home 25 Min's ago!"Annabelle said looking at her wasch."o my god she going to kill us if they don't get home soon!"Annabelle said looking at bob."me and hikaru will talk then home okay bob."Annabelle said him.

"that okay i will saw them are hurt what the boy in the net said."bob all look at kyoya."but i very want to and that to much trobmle to put you thought."Annabelle said."no Annabelle it ok."he said."if you don't let me i will scream my Head off!"she said looking at bob."why will you do will hurrt."bob said."3."annabelle said."but Annabelle.. " "2."she added.

"annabelle stop."he said getting mad."anna-chan i think he getting mad."1"annabelle sad getting mad to."pl just let her saw then out with getting off the toler thing."0."annabelle."hikaru said with a sadd she just look at him."i am sorry hikaru."then sream so long that the wrold colud hear her

."KIDNEPED OF 10 ARE 22 YEARS OLD.2 20 YEARS.3 18 YEARS.!HELP THIS GUY IS CRAZY!I AM A PAIT AT OIZE HOSPTER IN JAPEN!I HAVE 5 BROCKING RIBS. THRY MY BLOOD EVER !CALL 911 OR THE COPS!HELP!"

then every thing went look at the girl who just yelling on top of her now at the they see a golden lookly huging of her neck."oo what that?''bob said looking at her neckly."levae it along pl."annabelle said on the bob pick it up."i will alway love you annabelle."he said reading off he open it."they the same pason on the both he talk the picturns out and they hit the fall and turn just looking at him is the same guy the pason that you love and your big brother?"he said.

"they are not rely mt brother but they are as good as one that i said is my brother is kaoru and the one i love is in the chire over kaoru is in the net."she solfly."song a song hwo you feel about hikaru!"he said happy."why?"she ask."becuse then i know that you love him!"he said."anna-chan sing a dong!"hunny said."okay.'' annabelle said.

**remeber the feelings**

**remeber the day**

**my stone heart was breaking**

**my love run away**

**this moment i knew i would be someone else**

**my love turned around and i fell**

**be my bad boy**

**be my man**

**be my weekend lover**

**but don't be my friend**

**you can be my bad boy but understand**

**that i don't need you in my life again**

**won't you be my bad boy**

**be my man**

**be my weekend lover**

**but don't be my friend**

**you can be my bad boy but understand**

**that i don't need yo agin**

**on i don't need you again**

**(instruments)**

**bad boy**

**(instruments)  
you once made this promise to stay by my side**

**but after some time you just pushed me aside**

**you never thought that a girl girl could be strong**

**now i'll show you how to grow on**

**be my bad boy,be my man**

**be my weekend lover but don't be my friend**

**you can be my bad boy but understand**

**that i don't need you in my life again**

**won't you be my bad boy be my man**

**be my weekend lover but don't be my friend**

**you can be my bad boy but understand**

**that i don't need you agin**

**no i don't need you agin**

(i do not onws this song it was made of cascada and call bad boy!)

"wow anna-chan you have a petty vioe!"hunny said."thack you."annabelle wa losting her vioce."what wrong annabelle?"haruhi ask."she dieing."mori said."don't die anna-chan!"hunny yelled."red-berry if you die i will cry!"tamaki yelled."don't die annabelle!" haruhi have no words to said. "belle pl don't die!"kaoru said."kaoru you win this war,but don't they not a new one coming."annabelle her eyes closed and she look so much like an angle."annabell."hikaru yelled."annabell aunwer me!"he yelled."hikaru she die."kaoru said."annabelle!"hikaru yelled."annnabelle."

"ANNIE!"he yelled so long."hikaru you just remeber what belle been trying to tell you!" kaoru said."you proims her as long that you love her."kaoru everboby look at the gir; on the flood the cops come in and saw the litter 18 year old girl on the flood the hopise peopel come in talk her to the everyonewent to hopise to wit to see fif annabelle will live.


	9. goodbey

sorry this talk so was sing beck and getting ready for the fact!

* * *

chapter 9:bad news

so they host club was in the doc. was all wort about Annabelle who was in the other room laying in all know she was die but was hopeing she will was siting down with his hand down."pl let Annabelle live."he kaoru put Annabelle ipod in his hands."what is this for?" hikaru said."it belle music."kaoru he put the ears phone in his ears and they was a lot of songs,but one still out and it was call what hurts the most.

i can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
(i do not owns the song it is what hurts the most by rascal flatts !)

then he start to cry his eyes everyboby got up and run over to him."hikaru what wrong?"they was yelleding"it the srong hikaru?"marry asked."ya."he awner."she lestin to srongs that make her cry to."marry said."it okay hikaru."she said and kiss him on the hand. tamaki get mad and yelled at hikaru and marry. "tamaki i having your baby so stop yelled at me!"marry yelled."will then stop kissing hikaru hand!"tamaki yelled."will sorry he just lost the most inporred panson in his life!eside kaoru!" she the doc come out and said." can i have the host club and marry here." he said. then they all stand they went over they. "i am sorry but she not going to make try everything we can think to do."the doc said . "what make her pass away?"kyoya asked. "will she lost to much blood and her blood is so rade becuse it trpy o. and we are out of that kind of blood."he said.''we will give her our blood!" said by hikaru,kaoru,haruhi,hunny,marry,and tamaki."i am sorry but do every one of you have the same blood?"he ask."marry is her twin!

said."will i do not have the same blood as her!"she yelled."so then none have the same blood?"the doc they look at her in the bed dieing right in fight of hikaru went in and said" i love your annie."then kiss her he start to cey while handing her all come in and stand around him."bey annie and i hope to see you agine one day soon."hikaru said

at her foner.

will i do every boby have to said to annabelle becuse we coules her hunny went up to the coulse and kiss her check and said" anna-chan beybey."then her give her a pink mori went up and give her a blue kyoya went up and said "will this is goodbey his ouran."and give her a purple haruhi went up and said"bey annabelle hope you find every thing you was my best friend."she said while crying and give her a red tamaki went up and said "bey red-berry i love you becuse i am your daddy!" he said crying and give her a with kaoru went up and said "belle i do love are and alway be my litter happy in the affer life." he said and kiss her fandhand,and give her a black marry went up and said "annabelle i love you and thack you for everything you did for me. you stand up agine the pason we hate all be your self.i resonbil you.i honer to said i am your big sister,but you all been the big sister and poter me for every thing.i wish i colud of been here insed of you.i love you."she said and giver her a green hikaru come up and said "annie i love you!and i can not wit tie i see you angie."he kiss her on her give her a orange the guy colud the couster and put her in the ocean and she saild and then drown where they first fall in love."she love the water."hikaru and marry said at the same time looking out at the he feel like she was standing next him as they wach the waves.


	10. ex so if you what more affer the ocean!

this is the ones that what to know how every one that didn't is not a part the real story but this hwo it all end.=}

hikaru deaf

hikaru was wlaking home for school when he was just fist was going to the main house to vist his he corrs the road to the house when a car come with a guy that just robe a bank when the robber saw hikaru and shot him in the back of his he dope right they at the gate of his peopel was runing to he open his eyes at a withe gate but his gate was black he was thinking to his self then he saw annabelle in a befille writh dress came running to him and hug him."annie what are you doing here and where are we?"he asked."we is in haver with god and agnles!"she yelled. then he look in a morrie and saw he was 18 years old and in a whit plant and shilt."i love you annie!"he yelled at threy live on host club was crying at his deafthey said they goodbeys.

kaoru deaf

so kaoru was walking home to his and haruhi waas 24!they was marry and have 2 boys 2 girl now going to have a or more all he needed was belle and hikaru then live will be petty good!she due in 3 was so happy. then he was running home to see run out in to the road and got hit by a car.(owwwww!)then he work up and at a wtih saw 2 girl and one boy."hikaru."they he open his eyes and saw what he was just wishing for."guys you are dead what are you doing here?"he yelled."kaoru you are dead to you was just hit by a car."annabelle sad."what?"he yelled."will i have the other par of my life that was missing."kaotu all lught.

haruhi daef

"push haruhi push!"tamaki was yelleding."i am tamaki!"haruhi yelled."one more haruhi."doc said."will it much hurt to give bruth to twins doc!"marry haruhi eyes coluse and tamaki look at her."haruhi work up."tamaki doc went over to her and look at her and they did sanger on her affer and the doc come out and said "i am sorry we try every think we can but haruhi die."they all haruhi work up and saw the three of they talk.

hunny and mori deaf

they was kill by a guy who was brocking to the house and shot then while they was sleeping.

marry daef

she die in giveing both to her 5 child.

tamaki deaf

he die by tipping over a rock and falling in the ocean and drowing.

all in hever

ok they all dead now and they all have a host club in heaver and all the same age when annabelle die and liveing in heaver happiy ever affer!

will this is the end! look out for my next call about thies boys who fall in love with the same she have to pick one. they is the oone she like and new for one you fell so good around and they was a cute boy that you like!who will she pick!(they n names yet.


End file.
